


Bloom

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A short, late GD Valentine's fic.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A short, late GD Valentine's fic. Enjoy! :=)

******

The apartment smelled different.

That was the first thought that entered Alex’s mind as she pushed the door open. The second thought being a stupefied _what the hell?_

Her apartment, most of the floor and several pieces of furniture were covered with various potted plants, flowers specifically. There were big ones, little ones, some with so many blooms that they were almost as big as Alex’s head, others so small as to barely fit into her palm.

In the midst of this floral explosion stood Astra, who sat back in the big recliner looking immensely proud of herself and her handiwork.

Still standing by the door, Alex froze, simply trying to take it all in and failing.

“Astra…?” she questioned slowly.

Astra looked up.

“Yes, love?” she asked pleasantly.

“What the hell is this?” Alex asked point-blank.

“These are for you” Astra stated matter of factly.

“Let me try again, why are there flowers all over my apartment?”

“As I said, they’re for you,” Astra stated “I’m to understand that the fourteenth of February is a special day” she added.

Alex nodded slowly as she slowly stepped into the room.

“You got me flowers for Valentine’s Day?” she asked softly, approaching Astra.

“Yes,” Astra nodded “I’m afraid I didn’t know which ones you’d like, so…” she trailed off with a sheepish shrug.

“That’s…” Alex trailed off, at a loss for words, instead, she merely wrapped her arms around Astra’s waist and pulled her close, holding her tight as she breathed in her uniquely earthy scent now mingled with the scents of the various flowers.

“Best girlfriend ever” she murmured into Astra’s shoulder…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
